


With you eternity doesn't hurt anymore

by Enfys23



Series: Love? Nah I'm just ill. [2]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mermaid!Ying, Pirate!Io, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enfys23/pseuds/Enfys23
Summary: Ying is a mermaid and her favorite pirate Captain is finally coming back around. But the fight against the magistrate is still going strong and every war brings loss.
Relationships: Io/Ying
Series: Love? Nah I'm just ill. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/909879
Kudos: 3





	With you eternity doesn't hurt anymore

In all the years that Ying wandered the ocean nothing stayed as clear with her as the days she spent with the captain of one of the ships that sailed the sea. A fierce goddess named Io, their soulwolf Luna and their crew made of people gathered to fight the magistrate.  
Fighting the magistrate was mostly what they did nowadays, fighting to keep the magic in their lands and in the right hands. Tending to the wounded and fighting back. There wasn't much else to life and there couldn't be much more until they won.  


Suddenly she heard the quiet howling of a wolf over the sound of the crashing waves and she knew it couldn't be anyone else.  
The Moon, her favorite pirate ship was once more returning to her realm and with it Io. She hoped the crew was fine that there weren't any losses. Io was a fierce being, their magic close to unstoppable but with the moon still shattered even they had their limit.  
Swimming closer to the surface Ying tried to find a glimpse of the ship.  
The figurehead was always the first thing she saw, the blue glowing wolf holding the moon in its paws. Resembling Luna who was always by Ios side. And finally she saw the glow not that far off to her right.

Nothing felt more important than getting there. Making sure that everyone was safe but most of all that Io was okay, that she hadn't lost them to the fight.  
Too many people were lost, either in the darkness or by the hands of the magistrate and she couldn't stand the thought of Io being one of them.  
Ying knew that they were nearly lost in the darkness once before and even though she didn't know them back then she was glad they got out safe. That she was able to meet them. The ship came closer and it nearly felt like they were swimming towards each other with purpose.  


"Io you are finally back!" Swimming around the ship till she finally got a good look at Io, standing strong as ever, Luna by their feet and the bow over their shoulder. The goddess smiled and it was so bright that it was nearly blinding, at least that's what it felt like to Ying.  
"Of cause I am back, did ya doubt the promise I made you last time?" They let themselves down into the small lifeboat dangling at the side of the ship. Luna jumping after them, howling and glowing.  
Nothing ever felt as right as this. The water might keep them apart as Ying couldn't survive on land and Io wasn't able to breathe underwater.  
But this felt like home. Io in the small boat close to her and Ying with her arms on the boat just looking at them. Taking in the way their captains hat split open to let their ears out and the way their white hair curled around the edges of their face.  


Even in full pirate gear they looked ethereal. It was the only way to describe them.  


"Is your crew safe and are there any news concerning the magistrate?" Business always came first, always making sure things were fine. Ying wanted to enjoy the time she had with Io but she also needed to know if their people were safe.  
If she had to worry about her people. They had to move once more a short time ago, leaving behind a place that wasn't home yet but could have been. Hidden by old ruins, seagrass all around. The children had loved it but they also loved the new place. An old sunken ship wreck, it reminded her of Io and made her miss them even more but in a way also less.  


"We won a big fight two nights ago and I think we might be close to winning this war. I'm sorry we didn't send for you and your people but we didn't know it would happen until it happend. It was supposed to be a small ambush but instead we found an army. Right now we are as safe as we can be." A sigh followed those words and sorrow bled into their eyes.  
Ying knew something must have happend so she waited till they had the courage or energy to speak of it.  
They looked around seemingly trying to find something to hold on to and finally settling on Luna. "I lost four of my crew in this fight. I couldn't help them, I was too late. We may not have lost as much as the magistrate in this fight. But every death, every wound is blood on their hands. Just because they fear our power. Just because they can't have it."  


When they looked back at Ying there's a hardness in their eyes. "We can't let them win. They have to pay for what they did."  
The moment they spoke their last words she was reaching forwards, grasping their face in between webbed fingers. "And they will. They will pay for everything. But it won't bring back our friends either. We must fight for us."  
Ying gently pulled them closer rubbing her thumbs along their cheeks. "It shouldn't make us turn to stone in the hope that we don't feel the hurt. This hurt is what makes us continue to fight Io. The fact that we care so much. Don't let it destroy you, let it out." 

The first tear was already leaving their eyes and soon their body was wrecked by their cries.  
It was always horrible to loose the people that are like family and Ios crew was their family.  
Ying pulled them as close as she could without dragging them underwater, mumbling sweet nothings and letting them cry out their pain. Luna was whining softly, trying to lick away the tears and nudging them every now and then.  
A comfort, the only thing that can be done when loss is breaking the heart a bit more.

  
The stars where arriving by the time Io stopped crying. Their eyes redrimmed but no longer with the hardness that made them seem like they were no longer feeling. Instead sadness and somewhere deep down affection. "Thank you Ying. I might have needed that."

Pulling back but not breaking away from the touch. Instead they reached for the hands holding their face and held them there, leaning into the touch. "I'm glad I found you. Eternity can be so lonely without someone who cares." A softness spread through their face and Ying knew that she was lost but not in darkness or another bad way. She was just lost in the being in front of her, in the affection she had for them.

"Once this war is over the you and I can become an us and we can hang the moon back up where it belongs my love." They looked to the sky and both of them saw the shattered moon appearing, bits and pieces missing but once more it was there, seemingly knowing that it's completion wasn't far off.


End file.
